Linhas na Neve
by Mayuh
Summary: Continuação de: Paixão de Natal Kag/Inu/Kouga
1. Chapter 1

Já se passaram três dias desde a ultima vez em que o vi. Inuyasha...

Kouga dirigia cuidadosamente, já que a estrada ainda está coberta pela neve. Vamos a um chalé. Nunca fui a um. Deve ser divertido, assim penso eu.

Com o nariz colado no vidro ao meu lado olho as bordas de asfalto cercadas por árvores de grande porte que também estavam cobertas por neve, deve ser sempre assim nas montanhas, cer-

- Oh meu Deus! Aquilo ali era um lobo? –interroguei após ver uma coisa peluda e acinzentada correndo logo atrás

Kouga riu... Riu? De mim? Mas como assim? Por que ele está rindo?

- Pode compartilhar a graça do momento comigo? Se não se importar, claro...

Cruzei os braços fazendo um bico e logo afundei um pouco no banco.

Uma mão quente segurou a minha, a direita de Kouga para ser mais precisa.

- Não é nada, Kagome.

Foi só por um ou dois segundos, mas eu vi os olhos dele rasteiramente procurando meus lábios. Desde a noite de natal Kouga não mais me beijou, apenas me abraça e oferece outras caricias. Mas sabe de uma coisa? O olhar dele era de preocupação, e eu gostei disso.

Sei porque estávamos indo a esse chalé, Kouga foi bem claro quando me convidou.

_- Kagome, não gosto de te ver sofrer, e muito menos de vê-la chorar ano após ano por esse Inuyasha. Por isso... Eu gostaria que passasse esse fim de ano comigo, em um chalé nas montanhas. Vamos nos afastar dessa cidade por algum tempo, certo?_

Bem, como você pode ver eu aceitei. É melhor assim, ficar longe... Só por alguns dias.

Abaixando os vidros e colocando a cabeça para fora, mesmo com Kouga dizendo "Não faça isso Kagome, é perigoso", como se eu fosse uma criança, eu pude ver a garagem do chalé. Essa é nova, não pensei que chalés tivessem garagem.

Kouga estacionou o carro da empresa, sua empresa, e pediu que eu esperasse um pouco enquanto ele saía do carro.

Ele deu a volta e abriu a porta para mim. Bem, me surpreendi. Não me lembro do Inuyasha fazendo isso, não lembro mesmo. O caso é que eu sorri, meio sem jeito, mas sorri.

Fui caminhando pelos fundos do chalé enquanto Kouga começava a abrir as portas para sair o cheiro de "guardado".

- Olha Kouga, temos vizinhos! –gritei enquanto olhava para o outro chalé bem aos fundos do nosso

- Temos sim. O senhor de quem eu aluguei disse que era de um casal bem simpático, podemos fazer uma visita, se você quiser.

- Ah, claro... Mas parece que ainda não tem ninguém.

Rodas... Ouço um carro se aproximando. Devem ser os vizinhos. Será que é um daqueles casaizinhos de velhinhos? Ou serão recém casados? Não, não... Casal simpático não quer dizer velhos, e nem casados... Afinal, quem se casa tem mesmo chance de ser simpático?

- Ah, minha nossa. Eu conheço esse carro, essa placa...

Fiquei repetindo isso enquanto mordia a ponta das unhas. É... Já era meu esmalte.

- Kouga! Kouga!

Comecei a gritar ao entrar no chalé. Cadê aquele youkai lobo? Cadê aqueles braços para me abraçar de novo bem forte? Onde? Onde?

- Kouga!

Iria gritar uma segunda vez, mas a mão dele me impediu.

Ao passar pelo corredor do segundo andar os braços que eu tanto procurava saíram de um quarto e me puxaram para dentro.

- Kagome, já descobri quem são nossos vizinhos. Você também, não é?

- Hum... Hum!

Meu Deus tira essa mão da minha boca, estou sufocando! Socorro!

Acho que pelos gemidos afobados ele percebeu e tirou as mãos de mim, e os braços também.

- Já... Já sim, é o Inuyasha e a... A...

Engasguei. Engasguei? Como assim? Eu nunca tive problemas com fala...

- A Ki... Kiky... –respirei fundo e soltei - **A Kikyou!**

- Calma Kagome, tudo bem...

E me abraçou de novo. Mas dessa vez de frente, e abraçados ele me puxou até cairmos deitados na cama de casal.

Não sei como e nem por que, mas meus olhos começaram a arder e então eu senti aquilo que escorria quente e tinha um gosto salgado sobre meus lábios.

- Tudo bem Kagome, tudo bem... Eu não vou sair daqui...

Poderia perguntar por que ele estava dizendo aquilo, mas descobri logo depois que percebi estar segurando seus braços com toda a força que tinha. Ele não vai embora, certo?

Confirmei que tinha entendido ao movimentar a cabeça e atrapalhar o cabelo, que logo Kouga ajeitou com a ponta dos dedos. Acho que mesmo me abraçando ele ainda me sente um pouco intocável.

É o cheiro, não é? O cheiro dele...

Algumas horas depois eu acordei sentindo um pouco de frio, afinal estamos nas montanhas e com as janelas do segundo andar abertas.

Adormeci, foi isso... Kouga e eu adormecemos enquanto nos encarávamos tentando ler a alma um do outro, mas não é fácil assim.

Ainda no segundo andar comecei a despir-me enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. É frio, realmente frio aqui.

Enquanto entrava na banheira de água quente e espumante abri a escotilha logo ao meu lado, percebi que dali podia ver a frente do chalé dos fundos. E ela estava lá, sentada em um daqueles balanços de dois.

"Sozinha? Porque não com ele?" Perguntei-me e logo reparei que ela não estava agasalhada, apenas um short e camiseta branca. "Não sente frio?" Continuei, como se ela pudesse me ouvir.

Tliin~

Na porta da frente do chalé em que estou há um pequeno sino bem no alto, e sempre que alguém entra ou sai ele toca. No chalé deles é o mesmo.

A cabeleira prateada foi a primeira coisa que eu pude ver após a porta se abrir. Logo depois uma trouxa de cobertores que estavam andando sozinhos.

Espere, eu disse mesmo isso? Andando sozinhos? Não, não... Deixe-me corrigir. Era apenas ele coberto pelos cobertores.

Fechei a escotilha e enrolei por mais um tempo dentro da banheira.

- Kagome, vai demorar muito?

Ouvi Kouga bater na porta enquanto terminava de escovar meu cabelo.

- Não, já acabei.

Acho que abri a porta rápido demais, demais até para ele que esbugalhou os belos olhos azuis.

- Desculpa, mas... –ele estendeu a mão e segurou uma das minhas – É uma bela noite, e não vamos desperdiçar aqui dentro, certo?

Ele sorriu de forma gentil, e assim eu me deixei levar. Ele percebeu e me levou, levou até o telhado do chalé.

- A vista daqui de cima é ótima, não acha?

Olhei na mesma direção que ele. Eram apenas árvores e montanhas incontáveis que se seguiam uma após a outra.

- É, são sim...

E olhei para o céu. Totalmente limpo, sem nuvens ou estrelas, a não ser por duas grandes e brilhantes que estavam bem coladas na Lua, uma meia-lua para ser mais precisa. Realmente lindo, então apontei...

- Olha, não é bonito?

Percebi minha voz fazer eco, mas não era minha voz. Ele disse a mesma frase que eu, ao mesmo tempo, em perfeita sincronia. Como?

Espere, não Kouga, mas sim Inuyasha.

Ele estava apontando para as mesmas estrelas que eu e as mostrava para Kikyou.

Compartilhamos um momento verdadeiro? Talvez.

- Kagome?

A voz do meio youkai saiu sozinha, ele saiu de debaixo do teto da varanda e ficou a olhar para o telhado. Ficou a olhar para _mim _no telhado. Mas como sempre os olhos dele não são apenas para mim, ele percebeu.

- E Kou-

Acertou! Acertou o que e aonde você deve querer saber. A bola de neve que entrou bem na boca daquele meio youkai. Mas claro, não fui eu.

- Kagome, quer tentar?

Olhei para Kouga que me estendi mais uma bola de neve. Certo, não sou mais criança.

Segurei a bola e olhei bem naqueles olhos âmbar, não era isso o que eu queria. Eu quero acertar _ela._

- Não posso...

Escorreguei pelo outro lado do telhado e caí na janela. Uma fuga perfeita, diria alguém com maior experiência que a minha. Kouga veio logo atrás e inevitavelmente caiu sobre mim.

- O que aconteceu Kagome?


	2. I'm with you

Ele ficou me olhando por cima, quero dizer... ele ainda estava sobre mim, me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis.

Sempre me orgulhei de conseguir encarar as pessoas nos olhos e poder dizer a verdade, mas agora... É diferente.

"O que aconteceu Kagome?"

A verdade.

A verdade que tenho medo de dizer por que talvez esteja errada, só uma impressão momentânea... afinal não posso ter certeza de nada, mas tenho que contar isso a alguém. E por mais que seja difícil admitir para mim mesma, ele é o meu único nesse momento.

- Kouga, talvez seja só impressão minha... Mas eu achei aquela mulher meio pálida, doente.

Ele continuou me olhando, calado.

Bem, confesso que esperava mais dele. Esperava que ele me repreendesse, ou então me desse razão, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo! Menos continuar encima de mim e calado.

- HHei kouga, vai continuar aí?

De um jeito meio desajeitado ele saiu de cima de mim, como se antes não tivesse percebido a nossa situação, a proximidade.

- Desculpe.

Foi o que ele disse. Só "desculpe", e depois disso não me encarou nos olhos como antes.

Como mencionei antes já era noite, e depois de sair de cima de mim Kouga desceu até a sala com um travesseiro em uma das mãos e um cobertor grosso em outra.

A escada que levava do primeiro para o segundo andar era em espiral, e eu fiquei bem lá do alto... Espiando Kouga.

Batendo palmas às luzes da sala apagaram, deitou-se no sofá de três lugares e fechou os olhos azuis.

Isso fui eu? Porque de alguma forma meio estranha parece que fui eu a deixá-lo assim... Não sei definir como, só ficou assim...

_Distante..._

Ecoou dentro da minha cabeça... Distante? Eu o deixei distante de mim?

Acho que realmente faz algum sentido, mas já está realmente tarde e os sinais de cansaço do meu corpo começam a aumentar.

Caí na cama de casal ainda arrumada e olhando para o teto fechei os olhos aos poucos.

- - -

- Kouga!

Passei da pequena porta da copa para a cozinha. Um cômodo também pequeno com armários de madeira escura, piso branco assim como as paredes.

Não era um chalé muito grande e eu já havia olhado em todos os cômodos, só restava à garagem que nem bem é um cômodo.

Corri até o lado de fora e praticamente tropecei em algo invisível quando vi que o carro não estava mais lá.

Imediatamente as lagrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos... Escorriam frias e com gosto salgado chegava aos meus lábios.

"Ele me deixou? Foi embora sem mim?"

Duas perguntas que se repetiam dentro da minha cabeça.

_A culpa é sua..._

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu tinha feito, ele me deixou como o outro fez... Inuyasha.

Comecei a sentir muito frio, mais do que antes.

Saí de dentro da casa em completo desespero vestindo apenas um pijama de frio e um cachecol de listras preta e cinza envolta do pescoço... Fora isso estava completamente descoberta, até os pés estavam descalços.

_Vá embora... Não tem mais razões para continuar aqui..._

Não sei o porquê, mas aquela voz dentro de mim começava a fazer sentido... Eu não tinha que continuar aqui.

Foi quando eu saí de debaixo da cobertura da garagem e comecei a andar sobre a neve.

"Frio... é muito frio..."

Eu continuei mesmo sentindo a sola dos pés queimarem com a neve, eu continuei... As lagrimas pararam de cair deixando linhas vermelhas em meu rosto, a marca de onde passaram.

Movimentei meus braços a fim de abraçar meu próprio corpo, mas eles foram presos me impedindo de conter o frio sozinha.

Era quente e aconchegante, mas não era Kouga... era ele.

- Não deve sair assim, desprotegida.

_Desprotegida, está desprotegida... dele..._

Agora começava a doer... As coisas que aquilo que de algum jeito vivia dentro de mim dizia, começava a doer.

Eu queria me soltar, empurra-lo para longe, bater nele. Qualquer coisa! Mas eu simplesmente não me mexia...

Meus olhos pregados na neve que cobria meus pés, respiração curta e tremula... que secava meus pulmões com aquele ar frio e fazia arder das narinas a garganta.

- Inuyasha... me-

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de dizer qualquer coisa que estava passando pela minha cabeça vi a luz de dois faróis baterem contra meus olhos.

- Kagome?

A cabeça de Kouga junto à parte de seu corpo saiu pela janela do carro e encarou seriamente a pessoa que permanecia abraça a mim.

- Kouga!

Movi meu corpo para frente, mas logo fui puxada pra trás. Ele estava me prendendo, como se o seu próprio corpo estivesse congelado.

- Inuyasha, me solta! –gritei me debatendo contra seus braços

Kouga terminou de sair do carro pela janela e então me segurou por uma das mãos, puxou-me contra seu corpo e empurrou o de Inuyasha. Ele caiu...

_Caiu... caiu..._

Dessa vez não fui eu quem caí por ele, foi ele quem caiu por mim... Depois de tantas vezes eu aprendi a me levantar por conta própria, mas e ele? Ele sabe fazer isso? Ele sabe se levantar pela mesma pessoa por quem caiu?

Seus olhos âmbar continuaram a me encarar, não... ele não sabe...

Saindo dos braços de Kouga me abaixei e estendi a mão para ele, mas ele continuou a me encarar.

- Inuyasha...

Ao ouvir a voz dela ele se levantou imediatamente.

Recolhi minha mão e encostei-a contra o peito... Ele sabe se levantar, mas por ela.

- Vamos embora, Kagome.

Sem que eu pedisse ou ao menos me movesse da posição em que estava, Kouga me pegou nos braços e assim me levou de volta para dentro da casa.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

Ele falava comigo encostado na porta do banheiro enquanto me via colocar os pés dentro de uma banheira de leite. Aliás, todo o leite que ele havia comprado.

É isso mesmo... Ele saiu apenas para comprar nossos mantimentos, e eu pensei que... Bem, deixe-mos isso pra lá.

- Eu resolvi caminhar e acabei me encontrando com ele...

Ou o contrario, já que foi ele quem me abraçou e...

- Kagome, você saiu descalça na neve... Algum motivo deve ter tido.

- Pois foi o que eu te disse... Levantei-me, vi que estava sozinha e-

- Espere Kagome, agora sim entendi... Você pensou que eu tivesse ido embora depois de ontem à noite, não foi?

Não sei ao certo descrever como me sinto, mas foi uma coisa que nunca senti antes. Aquilo que ele disse... "Você pensou que eu tivesse ido embora depois de ontem à noite" começou a ecoar dentro da minha cabeça. Então eu realmente o atingi com o que disse...

- É... Foi isso o que pensei, e por isso quis ir embora não importava do jeito que fosse.

Abaixei a cabeça e fiquei olhando meus pés mergulhados em litros de leite, ouvi a porta bater e pensei que dessa vez ele tinha mesmo ido embora.

_Não é isso..._

Meu ombro direito bateu contra a parede ao meu lado quando Kouga lançou seu corpo contra o meu em um abraço.

_Ele não tem mais medo, e não a rejeita mais..._

Não rejeita... Ele não rejeita o cheiro dele sobre meu corpo, Inuyasha, ele não rejeita mais aquele cheiro que está preso em mim.

- Kagome, você não viu, não é?

Seus braços me envolviam e me apertavam enquanto nossos rostos estavam colados um ao outro, olhos nos olhos.

- Como assim? Não vi o que?

- O bilhete que deixei ao lado da sua cama, não viu?

Continuou me olhando enquanto eu pensava. Pensei e pensei... Realmente não avia visto bilhete algum.

- Sinto muito...

Levantei meus braços e passei-os em volta da cintura do youkai abraçando-o pouco a pouco.

Quando acordei levei um susto tão grande por não vê-lo na sala que nem ao menos pensei em procurar algum bilhete, tirando conclusões precipitadas.

Creio que irei demorar mais do que alguns simples dias para confiar nele, mesmo que me trate dessa forma, mesmo que me toque. Agora, ou por enquanto, é difícil de acreditar novamente.

Afastei nossos corpos com cuidado e olhei-o com o sorriso mais verdadeiro que poderia ter agora.

- Sinto muito mesmo, e também sinto por ter te atingido de alguma forma com o que disse ontem.

Não sei se por educação ou porque realmente queria Kouga sorriu de volta e me segurou em seus braços levando-me do banheiro para o andar de baixo. Sentou-me no mesmo sofá em que passara a ultima noite e colocou meus pés sobre uma almofada, agachou-se ao meu lado e segurou minha mão entre uma das suas enquanto a outra tocava minha barriga, massageando-a.

- Vou fazer o almoço, você deve estar faminta, certo?

Sorri como se concordasse e então ele caminhou até a cozinha. Observei do sofá enquanto o vi fechar a porta e acenar para mim. Estranhei.

- Por que fechou a porta?

Sussurrei a mim mesma enquanto coloquei as duas mãos sobre minha barriga e senti um "ronco". Ri quando o senti.

- Estou mesmo faminta.

- - -

Dentro da cozinha Kouga olhava para o reflexo de seu rosto espelhado pela água da pia que caia sem parar, olhava-o como se esperasse uma resposta.

- E agora, o que devo fazer?

Fechando a torneira e olhando através da janela continuou com o mesmo ar pensativo, observando o outro chalé.

- Não é meu, como lamento por isso.

- **enquanto os minutos passavam no outro chalé** -

Longos cabelos negros espalhavam-se e embolavam-se os lisos fios uns nos outros enquanto o rosto febril da mulher movimentava-se de um lado para o outro.

- Tudo bem Kikyou, tudo bem. Vai passar.

- Inuyasha...

A voz soou engasgada ao mesmo tempo em que com suas mãos pálidas e frias seguravam as do meio-youkai.

- Inuyasha... Dói tanto, eu não queria que fosse assim. Eu não queria que me visse assim.

Com a ponta dos dedos o meio-youkai tirou a franja da testa de Kikyou colocando-a de lado.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui por vontade própria. –e assim segurou as mãos da mesma com firmeza – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela sorriu aliviada e com olhos triste de dor.

- Eu estou com você.


End file.
